rosa una bruja dede ser chiste?
by sueo de luna
Summary: si escucharon bien rosa es una bruja y eso no es todo aparte de ir a la escuela de brujos un amor del pasado intentara ganar el corazon de rosa ella tendra que elegir entre el amor magico de Alec o el amor Guillermo este fic lo hice con princessoftherock quien les aria a todos bien redisar sus fics que son para enamorarse


Pov Rosa:

Era sabado en la tarde y Guillermo estaba fuera de la ciudad, Diego iba a estar con Amaya no es que me agradara y mis amigas tenian planes asi que decidi dar una vuelta por la ciudad cuando vi a alguien que no esperaba volver a ver ... era Matilda y estada discutiendo con Diego lo unico que oi fue

Matilda: eres un mentiroso traidor- En eso desee que fuera una cucaracha entonces Matilda se covirtio en cucaracha cosa que me alegro y me asusto pero pense fue grachi,amaya o diego pero no me angustio se lotenia merecido quien se cree ella lo dejo a el no al reves y se volvio a convertir en Matilda y se fue enojada yo fui con Diego

Rosa: ¿ Que paso?- Le pregunte

Diego: No doy comentarios ni a la prensa, ni a ti- Me dijo y vi como se iba para casa, aunque el este con Amaya yo creo que el sigue un poco enamorado de Matilda,yo segui caminando para distraerme cuando vi mas bien choque con un chico que me dejo sin aliento y aunque seguimos como si nada no me lo pude sacar de la cabeza talvez sea el ormigeo que senti cuando lo toque decidi volver a casa ya se estaba haciendo de noche, todavia sentia ese cosquilleo en mi mano nota mental no contarle lo que paso a guillermo y hablando de mi amor, mi celular empezo a sonar, era Mi amor Guille

Guillermo: opa rousa

Rosa: Guille ya te he dillo que hables español por que en portugues no te entiendo

Guille: Echo amor queria saber como has estado-

Rosa: bien pero te extraño

Guille: Yo tambien te extraño- Me quede un rato hablando con el hasta que me empezo a dar sueño

Rosa: Guille me tengo que ir a dormir

Guille: Bueno mañana te llamo Amor- Corte y me fui a dormir esa noche tuve un sueño raro estada vestida con un vestido largo como el de las peliculas de princesas y ahi estada el chico con el que me tope y senti de nuevo el ormigueo en las manos y el me decia

Chico: No me importa lo que pase, quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre te amare- El se me acerco y me beso, me desperte con el sonido del despertador, mi corazon latia a mil por hora, era extraño pero pude sentir ese beso como si hubiera pasado en serio

No dejaba de pensar en ese sueño, ni en ese beso, pero capaz que lo soñe porque extrañaba a Guille, despues de levantarme y peinarme, baje y vi que no habia nadie, encontre una nota en la mesa

Rosa:

Sali con Amaya

Diego- Eso significa que estoy sola, fui a la cocina y vi que habia para desayunar, pero no habia nada que me llamara la atencion, me fije la hora y eran las 11:00, me sente y empeze a ver la television, cuando pasaron en un programa de cocina y habia un rico pastel

Rosa: Que rico paster quisiera tenerlo  
>Asi poder comerlo- Termine de decir eso y aparecio el pastel en la mesa, eso me asusto, me levante del sillon y empeze a buscar capaz que estaba Diego por aca y me escucho y lo hizo para asustarme no habia nadie, pense en el pastel y repeti lo que dije, volvio a aparecer el mismo pastel, ahi me asuste, esto no puede ser, soy una bruja, Subi a mi cuarto agarre mi bolso y cuando baje le deje una nota a Diego por si volvia, sali de mi casa cuando me di cuenta que alguien se estaba mudando, me acerque para ver quien era... Era el chico de mi sueño<p>

Chico: Hola ¿ Necesitas algo?- Como el dia que lo conoci senti que me quede sin aliento, en especial cuando me sonrio

Rosa: Mi nombre es Rosa y queria darte la bienvenida

Chico: Muchas gracias Rosa, me llamo Alec- Me estiro la mano y yo la acepte, senti de nuevo el cosquilleo en la mano

Rosa: Culquier cosa que necesites estoy al lado

Alec: Quedate tranquila que si necesito algo te lo avisare

Rosa: Bueno adios- Dije y me fui pero escuche que Alec me dijo, Adios Hermosa, senti que mis mejillas se ponian coloradas, segui caminando hasta la casa de Grachi cuando llegue, vi como Matilda se iba con sus panteras, toque el timbre y Grachi me atendio

Grachi: Rosa ¿ Que haces por aqui?

Rosa: Te tengo que decir algo y no es ningun chisme

Grachi: Pasa- Pase a su casa- Dime que te pasa

Rosa: Creo que soy bruja

Grachi: ¿ Que? ¿ Porque crees eso?

Rosa: Porque hize un hechizo- Le conte lo que habia pasado y ella me escuchaba

Grachi: Aver probemos- Ella hizo un hechizo y su pelo se volvio fucsia- Intenta decir algo que rime para que mi pelo se vuelva normal- Inmediatamente se me ocurrio algo

Rosa: Agua de manantial  
>Quiero que tu pelo sea normal- inmediatamente el pelo de Grachi se volvio de su color natural- Porque me pasa esto Grachi?<p>

Grachi: No lo se, tendre que preguntarle a mi abuela

Rosa: Esta bien me voy antes que vuelva Matilda

Grachi: Rosa por favor que nadie sepa que eres bruja hasta que hable con mi abuela

Rosa: Lo hare, Guardare el secreto- Ella me sonrio y yo me fui, mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en ese beso de mi sueño, porque lo habre sentido tan real, cuando llegue a mi casa los pasteles seguian ahi, desee que no estuviaran mas y desaparecieron, me fui a mi cuarto y abri la ventana, cuando la abri vi a mi vecino que me saludaba

Alec: Hola Hermosa

Rosa: Hola

Alec: Veo que elegi bien mi habitacion

Rosa: Porque?

Alec: Porque tengo una exelente vista, para ver tu belleza- inmediatamente me puse colorada, el me guiño el ojo y yo me puse a ver una pelicula, a mitad de la pelicula me quede dormida y tuve de nuevo un sueño raro, estaba sentada en la playa viendo el mar, cuando alguien me tapa los ojos

X: Quien soy?

Rosa: El chico mas guapo de esta tierra

X: Exacto- el se sento a mi lado y era Alec- Que hace una niña tan bonita sola?

Rosa: Esperando a mi niño- El me dio una sonrisa y me beso, yo me separe de el apoye mi cabeza en su hombro- Mira una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo

Alec: Para que? si tengo lo que mas deseo a mi lado- Yo le sonrei, pero cuando volvi mi vista al mar, vi que la estrella era un meteorito y venia hacia nosotros, el me empujo, para queme salve pero el no pudo

Rosa: Alec- Grite y me desperte del sueño, pero esta vez por mi celular, me fije quien era... era Grachi- Hola Grachi

Grachi: Hola Rosa, hable con mi abuela y me dijo que te gustaria conocer pare ver porque ahora descubris que sos bruja

Rosa: Cuando quieras voy

Grachi: Podes ahora?

Rosa: si ahi voy- Corte y me fui a la casa de Grachi, cuando llegue Grachi me abrio y me presento a su abuela

espero les guste y sino lo hadmito fue mi culpa si les gusta el credito es de princessof the rock


End file.
